The TriPendant
by Nightvixen
Summary: A strange power. An unknown enemy and a hero who must answer the call of fate. R+R
1. Default Chapter

The Tri-pendant

By Nightvixen

__

Me:Yo! How are all you Zelda fans doing out there?

Link:Better than me obviously.

Me:What d'ya mean?

Link:-_-`` I'm just implying that they're probably having a better time than I am.

Me:Shut up. Anyway, people this is one part of this really weird 4-inter-connected-universal series I'm doing. This and three others are all happening at the same time. Not to mention this is my first time writing a Zelda fic, so spare me the details.

Link:She's only played all the games I have on the GBA or to a lesser degree the GBC.

Me:Just think of it this way you're not alone. Okay, my first try at a Zelda fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Legend of Zelda' it and the characters starring in it belong to Shigeru Miyamoto. He works at Nintendo.

Chapter 1

"Where is the map for this place anyway?" I asked myself.

Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Link. Hey, I didn't come up with that name you know. Anyway, I am the last living descendant of the knights of Hyrule. Yeah, it's one heck of a big role. I'm now the Hero of Time. My little sister, Aryll, often teases me about all this business, but still. She looks up to me. In case you're wondering why I'm in this dark, dank dungeon in the first place, Princess Zelda said there was something in here that contained great power. So I got sent after two soldiers went missing around here.

"What?" I shouted. This is not unusual, but honestly it's not fun when you get ambushed by a score of moblins.

"When will they ever give up?" I muttered as I began charging up the blade I had with me, the Master Sword.

I quickly got rid of them using my Whirling Blade. Is it me or do those moblins seem dumber than last time?

I looked around a bit when something caught my eye. The wall to my left had cracks in it. I pulled out a bomb, lit the fuse and put it in front of the cracked part of the wall. I quickly got out of blast radius.

*BAM* Lord that's loud.

Looking at the once complete wall I walked towards that open doorway.

It was even darker in here than the rest of the dungeon. I looked around for a while before walking in cautiously.

As soon as I put a step into the room, it suddenly lit up.

I raised my arm up, still squinting. The light in the room temporarily blinded me. It didn't help that I just got used to the darkness outside.

When I did lower my arm I saw it.

I t was kind of strange. All this work, only for a pendant? I took another step, and then stopped.

The room was filled with stone statues. They were not your typical statues, they looked horrified and some even had their weapons drawn. Everything was there. Knights, sages, and soldiers you name it! There was even a young boy.

I looked around some more before I saw the two missing soldiers. They were stone along with the rest of them.

Will the same fate befall me? I had to get that pendant though. I mean, I collected pendants before, so how hard can this be?

Walking in between these stone statues is a lot more stressful than it seems. I'd rather face Ganon, Vaati the Wind Mage and Agahnim than walk here. I knew half of these people. Their terrified faces, the young boy just standing there…

"Ouch!" I whispered. Great, that is the last time I walk without looking for anything that might just slice me in half. One of the statues had it's, uh, his sword drawn.

I heard something. It was coming from the pendant. It sounded familiar, almost like I heard it somewhere. It had a strange melody. Like Nayru's singing, yet in a way, different. It still had a soft melody, a sort of sad tune.

Before I knew what happened I was in front of the stand. My feet sure do know which way to go sometimes.

I reached to pick it up. There weren't any stone statues here. Better get out of here soon. I gently picked up the necklace. Only problem was, my feet weren't listening to me. Then again, my arms weren't either. I was trapped in my own body! And to think I didn't even turn to stone.

Someone else was controlling me. This is insane. I watched as I, what? I'm confusing myself! Well, the pendant is around my neck now. The coloring changed. The gem was emerald, kind of like my tunic and the chain around my neck was gold. Zelda is not going to be happy.

There was a blinding flash and again I was blinded temporarily.

As soon as the light subsided I realized I was outside. Okay, now this is what I'm used to. I started on my way back to Hyrule castle. At least I can control myself now.

__

Inside Hyrule Castle

"Wait, Link are you telling me the truth?" The princess asked.

I merely nodded. The pendant was in the shape of the Tri-force.

"So, the two missing soldiers and some population of the kingdom have been trapped in stone," Zelda said quietly.

I hated seeing her so depressed. "Come on, Zelda, there's nothing you could've done to help them," I said trying to comfort her.

"Hmm, I think I'll go and ask if someone may know more about this pendant," she murmured and walked off towards the library.

I smiled weakly at her; I should really go and check on my little sister. So I turned and left the castle.

To Be Continued…

Me:So? What d'ya think?

Link:You got this edited.

Me:I know! It's scary! Thank you few people who have actually reviewed me BEFORE I got this edited.

Link:Any special thanks to your reviewers?

Me:Thanks for all of your opinions. ^_^ I don't know what the heck I would do without ya'll!!

Link:She's done. Now go. Go on. Read another fic and don't review this one.

Me:Review!! *pushes Link out of the room* Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__  Don't own anyone.  Everything copyright to Nintendo_ _NV:  Hi!_ Link:  I don't believe you…  T_T 

_NV:  What?_

_Zelda:  You only got ONE review for this…_

_NV:  I got more I just accidentally took this fic down…_

_Link:  Idiot…_

_NV:  __ß--- is banging head against wall for her stupidity_

Chapter 2 

My name is Link and I'm the Hero of Time.  Not the best role to be in, but it's my destiny and you should know, you cannot change destiny.  Now my life just got harder.  I've been through many trials, but this is one odd turn.  This pendant around my neck refuses to come off.  My little sister, Aryll, has tried many times to remove it to no avail.  Then there are the dreams I've been receiving.  Goddesses, is this another trial?

"Big brother, do you think that maybe this is that other sword's fault?" the young girl asked.

I merely shook my head.  "I don't think so little sister.  This Pendant doesn't emit the same cursed power as that other blade," I paused.

I could still remember the events.  From the beginning to the end, all of the fights just to return tranquility to Hyrule.  I wonder what happened after I left…

(A/N:  Anyone who remembers the end of Link's arcade mode in Soul Caliber 2 will know what the heck I'm talking about, if not…  BUY THE FREAKING GAME!)

"Are you sure?  Miss Tetra said never underestimate anything or it just might come back to bite you."

"Has Saria and Malon been telling you stories again?"

"…. No…."

"…"

"Okay, maybe one or two but that's all!"

I smiled at my younger sibling.  She was really was innocent.  The tides of war and darkness haven't affected her.

"Brother, you look ill.  Are you alright?  You keep waking up at night."

I woke from my train of thought and look at her.

We were outside, along with Epona, and the sun played across her face as she stood next to me.

"I'm alright," I lied.  I smiled to reassure her.

It worked.

"Okay," she grinned, "Can I come with you to see Zelda?"

"That's _Princess _Zelda to you," I teased.

She pouted before saying, "She said that I could just call her Zelda."

I sighed in mock defeat.

I picked her up and mounted her onto Epona.  Aryll was giggling.

I mounted my stead after her.  Then the false sense of happiness I wove around myself for a span of a few minutes fell to pieces as the pendant gently hit my chest

The chestnut horse whined, sensing my unease, and Aryll stop laughing.

"Big brother…?"

"I'm okay….  Just thinking that's all."

Aryll didn't say anything after that.  Perhaps that was for the best, we slowly went to Hyrule Castle.

I have had a lot of different dreams but never like these I've been receiving lately.  Both were irrelevant but somehow….

There was a trait of the dreams.  The setting was nothing like Hyrule, yet, it seems very familiar to me. 

The first dream was in Ruins.  There were statues of Bird people and fallen columns, everywhere you look there were bones, but in a way it was calming, like you know that you will be safe there. (A/N: Cookie for guessing where this dream takes place)  Then a sound came, like someone wearing armor walking along a stone hall sort of sound.  Then I saw the figure.  She, I just knew that she was a she, walked by.  I couldn't see her and that irritated me a lot.  The reason was because I usually woke up then and there.

The other one was in a jungle.  There were occasionally large red flowers, were you could hide in and branching paths with rivers crisscrossing the many paths.  In the distance there was a giant tower that seemed to be as old as the Forest Temple.  It was covered in vines and was falling apart. (A/N:  Guess where _this_ one takes place. He he)

Behind the birds singing and the gurgling of the rivers, you could hear people laughing, a young boy, two girls and the sound of three older voices.  Then something blue would run by and stop in and out of the shadows.  I could just barely see his face…

Then…  I wake up.

"Big brother…  Your really quiet,"

"I'm always quiet,"

"No, like, really, _REALLY _quiet…"

"Hey, what is up with you?" a new voice popped up.

"Hello, Navi," I said to the glowing fairy, "Nothing, I'm just thinking that's all,"

"Riiight…  Listen, I've known you for a long time.  And, by Goddesses, you are not 'okay'"

I remained silent.  I had made my guardian fairy look after my little sister during my journeys/quests.

"Link…"

I looked up.  Epona had stopped and Zelda, Saria and Tetra were standing in front of me.

"Tetra, Saria," I was shocked at them being there.

Normally Tetra was out at sea and I barely see her anymore, and Saria was bound to Kokiri Forest.

"Aunt Saria! Miss Tetra!  I'm so glad to see you again!" Ayrll shouted before nimbly jumping off my mount.

Hmm?  In case your curious, my little sister often refers to Saria as 'Aunt' I don't know why, although I assume that she came up with it.

"Hey, kid."  Tetra said as my sibling hugged her.

"Do you have anything for me?"  The young girl asked.

"No," the sun-kissed pirate said.

(A/N:  Yes, I am _aware_ that Tetra and Zelda are the same person but since I'm putting different games into one fic I'll make them 2 different people.)

My sister whimpered, and Saria said, "Here, some thing from the Kokiri since the Pirates are acting greedy again,"

I watched the whole scene play out as I dismounted.

After that, Aryll had received a necklace with a shiny shell as a present from Tetra and a flower from Saria.

"Link, you don't look so good," Zelda said.

"Yeah, Link, Last time I checked your hair wasn't that wild," Tetra, added.

"Are you ill?" the kokiri asked.

I shook my head, before saying, "I'm fine.  I really am!"

Zelda took several steps and was immediately in front of me.  The look she was giving me was slightly unnerving.

"Just tell us,"

I sighed in defeat.

"It's nothing, really.  You don't have to worry about me."

They could tell it was a lie.  But I can't tell them, not now…

_Link:  What a dumb ending._

_NV:  I know…_

_Link:  So?_

_NV:  Thanks to the 3 people who reviewed this.  Sadly I only remember one reviewer._

_Solidchristian88- I owe you. ^^ Thank you for liking my fics!_


End file.
